


Shimmerbird - For Vallaree

by margdean56



Series: Tower Mountain/New Hope stories [17]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, Tower Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margdean56/pseuds/margdean56
Summary: A poetic character commentary





	Shimmerbird - For Vallaree

**Author's Note:**

> Related to Chapter 3 and the Epilogue of _Tear Drop City_ , if you want background

O bird who does not see her cage,  
Who flutters in delicate, intricate,  
Circumscribed patterns,

The warm wild air  
Of the Outside has touched you,  
Has ruffled your shimmering feathers,  
Caressed you and filled you  
With sweetness forbidden,  
With longing unbated.

O bird of the shimmering feathers,  
O dancer of delicate patterns,  
Do you catch now the gilded glimmers,  
The vertical sparkles  
At the edge of your vision?


End file.
